The Hideyoshi Vignettes
by flairina
Summary: Going through life with a permanent blush on your face isn't easy, but Hideyoshi manages to get by somehow.
1. Monday

If it isn't plainly obvious given the site you're reading this on that Baka and Test: Summon The Beasts isn't mine, you too might be eligible for Class F membership. Just saying.

* * *

You know, I've never really minded people mistaking my gender.

"There's no girl more beautiful than you, Hideyoshi!"

...the _first_ time someone meets me. It's when they start _ignoring_ that I've told them I'm a guy- multiple times over- that I start getting exasperated.

I try not to let it get to me, and most of the time it doesn't. But the love letters, and the multiple confessions from male admirers, whom I've usually already told I'm just as male as they are... those are... hmm.

That said, I suppose my looks can be advantageous sometimes. I get a lot of leeway with girls even when I'm helping my friends out with their less-than-morally-sound ideas, I can wear a lot of different clothing and look alright in almost all of it, I have my own changing room, all that stuff. So, it's not all bad really.

I am Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and this is my life. And if there's one thing I know, it's that I certainly can't say it isn't interesting.

* * *

It's happening again.

"So, uh... you wanna... would you please... go out with me?" the nervous looking boy asks, gulping and loosening his collar.

I told this guy before, I'm sure of it. But I'll say it again anyways...

"...I'm a _guy_."

"I know... you're so beautiful though... so I- I don't care!"

That's great, but since I'm fairly certain I'm not attracted to men, _I_ care! WHY does this happen so often? I'm pretty sure even actual girls don't have to put up with this sort of thing as often as I do!

* * *

After that little incident mercifully ends, I head to classroom 2-F as per usual. Because of the delay, I'm slightly late, but then again it's not as if we really do much in there anyways.

The aural ambiance of class 2-F is quite unique. There's the sound of creaking table wood, their legs about to give way even under the pitiful amount of weight they hold, some soft beeps and clicks from someone who smuggled a game device in, the grating of metal being sharpened by the cult that makes up most of the class... it's a very special place. Definitely one of a kind.

"Hey, Hideyoshi!"

I smile at Shimada and Himeji, who are waving me over from their seats. I think even if I had dedicated more time to academic study than drama practice before the placement test and ended up in a different class, I'd like this particular one more than any other anyways. It's relaxed, friendly, and there's not much to stress about since pretty much no one in here actually studies besides Himeji.

Though, it's also the headquarters of the FFF, almost all of whom have confessed their undying love to me at least once. And continue to do so even now, in fact. They tend to hold it in while in class for fear of punishment by their other members, but outside of it, they're huge hypocrites.

Still, they're not usually a problem so long as they're around each other, so all's well for the moment.

I walk over to my usual spot while looking over the room- I'm not sure where Yuuji is, but Kouta and Akihisa appear to be whispering back and forth with each other, evidently deep in discussion about something they're both hunched over top of. Curious.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" I ask casually.

Akihisa turns and momentarily panics for some reason, plastering on a very obviously fake grin.

"Er, hey Hideyoshi! I uh- we're just... just..."

...jusssst?

"Ah, it's just um- guy talk! Yeah, you wouldn't understand."

...It's as if they've all got some form of short term memory loss that affects only concessions to my being male. But no, that can't be it, because they don't _always_ do this_._ Other times they freely admit it, and yet somehow manage to _act_ like I'm a girl anyways. It's very weird.

"Um, Akihisa, I'm a guy too, remember?"

"Right, right..."

He's not really listening- too focused on whatever Kouta is holding I guess.

I sigh, and sit down at the piece of wood that... honestly, even charitably, I don't think I can truly call a desk.

It was worth a shot, I suppose. Maybe I can find out what the big secret is some other time.

* * *

It's the end of the day, and somehow, I'm in a dress again. No one _else_ is in a dress. Even the _girls_ aren't in dresses. So how did _I _end up in a dress? I don't remember changing in to this.

...oh, forget it. If I didn't try to go with the flow I'd never be able to get through class F in one piece. Staying relatively mellow is the key to staying sane around here.

At least I can take some consolation in the fact that I'm not the only one who gets forced in to crossdressing on a regular basis. Akihisa somehow manages to find his way in to girl's clothing almost as often as I do, and Yuuji and Kouta got stuck doing it back at that festival, so I suppose I can't complain too much.

It's kind of _weird_ how often it seems to happen actually. It's like every time one incident passes, another one comes up, and more than half of them end with me and/or Akihisa in female clothing.

Some sort of conspiracy...?

...eh, seems unlikely. So, probably not.

Couldn't be.

Just coincidence.

...

I really _hope_ that's all it is...

* * *

AN: Ah, Hideyoshi, you are by far my favorite character in this series, which is a big thing considering I usually don't pick favorite anythings. It's not just because I relate to you in terms of androgyny and character, but also because you are by far the best source of snark within your circle of friends, subdued though it may be. Remarkably observant, yet strangely oblivious and/or innocent about certain topics at times too, which is especially weird considering you live with your nigh-identical sister. What a contradiction you are. It's wonderful. :D

Anyways, this will be a series of short snapshots from the life of- well, guess. Not sure how long this will be- so long as I can keep coming up with material, I guess. Hope you enjoy!

Quick note, I'm not including the specials or spinout episodes as part of canon, funny as that would be, so if you're wondering why the crossdressing contest/Beauty and the Beast play/karaoke/flower viewing incidents weren't and won't be mentioned, there's your answer. Go watch those if you haven't by the way, they're hilarious.


	2. Tuesday

People tend to think being "popular" is a good thing. But in my experience, it just means trouble.

For example, because Akihisa was careless enough to leave his bag open while walking in, and clumsy enough to spill its contents everywhere by tripping over his table, we all got a very good look at just what he puts in there, which we all knew wasn't schoolwork but never really thought to ask about. Shimada and Himeji went off on him for trying to smuggle in a pervy magazine (when exactly he thought he'd get a chance to look at that, I'm not sure), while _I_ discovered something rather more concerning strewn throughout the mess- several photos of _myself_ in various states of dress and undress. Upon questioning Akihisa where they'd come from, this little discovery was followed up by another- namely that Kouta, our resident hyper pervert (hypervert?), has apparently been selling photos of me.

In nearly every set of clothing I've ever worn at this school.

It's not been the best of mornings.

I'm not terribly happy with Kouta at the moment. I know his nickname is "Voyeur" and all, but I'm a guy, not to mention his friend! You'd think he'd at least ask!

...and frankly I'm a little annoyed I haven't been getting a cut of the profits.

Actually, browsing through the various shots I grabbed (which Akihisa is NOT getting back), I have to admit, to even get some of these... Kouta's pretty skilled. I suppose he's earned that "Silent Ninja" title.

Now the question is, how I do I get rid of these? Not just the ones I'm holding, but all the rest as well.

I turn to the cause of this problem, who's sitting at his desk fiddling with his camera. The others seem to be occupied with some sort of debate over Akihisa's poor spending choices, so now's probably a good time.

"Hey Kouta- just how many pictures of me have you sold?"

No answer. Come on, I already know this much, at least let me know how worried I should be.

My logic seems to win him over, and he eventually responds. "Uh... well, including reproductions, starting at the beginning of first year... I'd say roughly 10 or 11 thousand."

...

That's at least 4 or 5 times more people than there even are in this school. Even accounting for the time frame, that _can't_ be right.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is." Kouta replies, looking at the ceiling and seeming to count something out on his fingers, completely missing my expression of total disbelief. "Yeah, that seems right. Actually, it'd be more, but I don't have the resources to make more than a couple copies of each photo. Besides, they sell better when people know they're limited edition."

...I don't think I can keep calm about this one. Just who are you selling them too?!

"Hmm, I'd say about 3/4ths of the school, along with some people who don't go here. If you wanted me to list names, it would take up the rest of the morning tho-"

He suddenly cuts off in order to crouch in front of Himeji, who just fell backwards (and marginally raised her skirt) for reasons I missed due to being occupied with my own problems.

There's no way I can get that many pictures back. How did I not find out about this until just now? I know a lot of the school's male population prefers me over the many female students of Fumizuki- for some reason-, and I also know Kouta constantly goes to great lengths to take pictures of girls and sell/"collect" them, yet somehow the thought that there might be some crossover between those two statements never really clicked.

...Wait, these pictures wouldn't be what those two were whispering about yesterday, would it?

I've got a horrible suspicion that it was.

Guh... well, I can't get them all back, that's a given. I also highly doubt I can stop Kouta, who takes his habits of peeping and spying to the point that so much as asking him not to do so would be akin to asking a shark to stop swimming- possible, but highly unlikely, and refraining from doing so would likely lead to death in minutes (the shark from lack of air, Kouta from extreme withdrawal). So... I suppose I may as well just try to make the best of it then. It's not as if it could get much worse unless he starts branching out to other countries, after all. As soon as he wakes up from his newest panty-induced nosebleed coma, I'll have to see if I can at least get a portion of the proceeds from now on.

I'm going to feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go now, aren't I...?

* * *

Later in the day, I spot my sister coming down the hallway, and wave in greeting.

"Hey sis. How's your day been going?"

"...Hmmph."

That's all I get before she brushes past, eyes shut as if unable to so much as stand to look at me, before continuing towards her destination.

I stand there for a moment, a little hurt, before sighing and continue on my own way as well.

I'm not exactly certain why she's grown to dislike me so much since we entered high school. Or maybe it was a little before that, I'm not sure. We used to get along fairly well...

Sometimes I get the bizarre feeling that it's because Yuuko is sort of jealous of me. Which makes no sense, seeing as we're practically identical, and she's better than me at pretty much everything but theater related subjects, but that weird suspicion still creeps up on me on occasion.

She's gotten angry over my smaller waist before... is that it? It shouldn't all that shocking, I'm probably more active than she is. Even though I don't do any particular sort of exercise other than voice and singing exercises, Class F's plans tend to get pretty hectic and physically intensive, often involving a lot of running. By contrast, most of her time is spent studying or lounging on the couch reading her boy-on-boy books.

...Come to think of it, is there an actual term for those things? Is it an entire genre? It would have to be, given how many she has, right? I'm not really one for reading unless its a script, so I guess I don't really know.

Note to self, ask about that later.

* * *

"I'm home!"

As soon as I make my way to the living room, my attention is caught by the book left sitting on the table- it's one of Yuuko's. Right, I was going to ask about these, wasn't I?

"Hey sis?" I call as I walk in to her room with the book. "You here?"

Indeed she is, reclining on the bed completely pantsless and looking at the literature in my hand with a horrified expression.

"Wha- get your hands off that!"

In a flash, she leaps from her spot and rips her property away from me, faster than I can even attempt to react.

"Woah, sorry!" I hold my hands up placatingly as I notice the death glare she's giving me. "I'm not trying to take it or anything, I was just curious what those types of books are called!"

"I KNOW you weren't trying to take it- or at least I certainly HOPE not!" she screams, infuriated for some reason beyond my understanding. "And don't call them _anything_!"

Okay... so should I just keep thinking of them as your weird gay guy books, or...?

"**NO!** The subject shouldn't exactly be coming up in casual conversation, so if you know what's good for you then you'll never have reason to mention them! EVER!"

With that, she pushes me out of her room and slams the door in my face.

...Did I do something wrong?

No matter how many people mistake me for one, I don't think I'll ever understand girls...


	3. Wednesday

I rise from my bed the next morning with determination in my eyes and a light in my heart, which may sound ridiculous, but feels pretty great all the same.

The reason? Today is the dawn of a new era. Today, everything will (hopefully) change.

Today, I will be taking the first steps towards making people recognize that I am, in fact, male.

It was after yesterday's discovery of the photo ring that I decided on this. This has become patently ridiculous, and things show no sign of changing on their own, since I'm pretty sure puberty is done with me. So, I'll have to be proactive if I want anyone or any_thing_ to see me as a guy. I'd be happy even if it only works for a short while- a break from the "affection" I get from the school's male population would be nice no matter how little time it lasts.

I run some ideas through my head as I prep for the day and head downstairs to cook breakfast for myself and sis.

Hmm... I suppose cutting my hair is the obvious option. That might help, at least. But... I _like_ how I look; I don't really want to compromise that. Besides, I'd probably just end up looking like a short haired girl. Unless I can change my feminine facial features, altering my looks probably isn't the way to go about this.

Maybe I could try using a more masculine voice? It'd be a real pain to keep up all the time though, even with all the training I've put my voice through for drama and acting. I'll keep that idea filed for now.

Taking up more manly hobbies? I already do crocheting, but no one seems to care about that- though, I suppose that's not really public knowledge. Still, between that and drama, how much time do I really have leftover for other activities? Besides which, I'm not all that good at sports.

Hmm, this may take a bit more time to plan than I imagined...

* * *

I overhear a conversation taking place behind some trees as I'm walking in to school, still trying to think up new ideas.

"Come on dude, just go talk to her!"

"I can't talk to Hideyoshi, she's way out of my league!"

That's all I manage to hear before I hurriedly enter the school building.

...okay, you know what, I won't take issue with that one. Sort of flattering actually. Though I really hope he _doesn't_ work up the nerve to talk to me in person...

* * *

By the time I arrive at the classroom, I've managed to come up with something I think might work.

"Good morning Hideyoshi!" Akihisa cheerfully greets me as he sits down, evidently having completely forgotten about yesterday.

"Mornin' Aki. Ya need somethin'?" I respond casually.

The class idiot- which is saying something, considering this class- gives me a weird look, as do the other members of our little group.

"Um, Hideyoshi? Why are you talking like that?"

"I dunno, maybe I just don't feel like bein' polite right now. Think of that?" I shoot back, adding some extra flippancy to my voice.

The idea I had is that maybe if I change my speech _patterns_ and talk a little "rougher", people will associate me with the sort of people who usually speak that way. This is usually considered "male" speech, so... well, it's worth a try, right?

Akihisa looks stunned. So does everyone else. I start to sweat a little- I'm not used to being the center of attention.

Well, not around my friends, at least. A lot of other places it happens whether I want it too or not.

"Huh..." Akihisa mutters, holding the back of his head as if confused. "Hideyoshi, are you..."

Wait, is he...?

"...are you maybe...?"

Yes! If I can get through to him of all people, then...!

"...turning in to a tomboy?"

I fall backwards, but recover in time to keep from hitting my head on the floor.

"It's cute!" Akihisa continues obliviously. "A little strange coming from someone as feminine as you, but I kinda like it!"

Shimada starts pressing her fingers together, a blush highlighting her face. I guess she took that as Akihisa indirectly complimenting her.

"It makes a good contrast to Himeji, I mean it's not like we have any other girls in this classroom to compare with."

And now Shimada's face is turning red for an entirely different reason. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. I shouldn't have either, really.

I just sigh as the actual tomboy of Class-2F puts Akihisa in a back breaking lock, and reflect on the fact that perhaps he was not the person I should have tried this on first. Okay, well, I've still got the rest of the day...

* * *

Two hours later, and most of the sports club members are after me with requests that I join the baseball/soccer/tennis/etcetera club with them. All of them are apparently taking my change in speech pattern to mean that I'm suddenly taking up more physical activities, probably in accordance with Akihisa's "tomboy" thought process. Not exactly what I had been hoping they'd assume.

The swimming club is being especially persistent. Worse, they've been bringing their ideas for my prospective "uniform" with them, most of which don't look like they were actually meant for swimming, and are definitely not standard swim team wear. I don't know how word spread so quickly, but my classroom isn't safe since everyone knows where I am, so I'm technically skipping right now as I run around hiding from the other students- who are _also _technically skipping, come to think of it.

Well, this didn't work. I clearly need to think up something else.

* * *

By lunchtime or so, things seem to have died down a bit- maybe the teachers got to wondering where roughly a quarter of the students had gone- and I'm able to return to Class 2-F. Thankfully, to my knowledge, no one in here plays sports. In the lowest ranked classes, video games pretty much reign supreme.

Huh, there's an idea. That's considered a "male" hobby, right? I can at least pretend to like those, I think.

"Hey, Akihisa, do you have any video game recommendations?" I ask as I sit back down, where everyone's just sort of chatting.

"Huh?"

He blinks at me, probably wondering why I'm asking about something like this when I've never shown any interest in video games before.

"Uh... Hideyoshi, most of the games I- well, you probably wouldn't enjoy..."

He continues to stammer unintelligibly as I sigh and turn away. Right, again, bad idea to try anything with him first. Change of plans.

"Kouta, do YOU have any video games you could rec-?"

Like lightning, Kouta bolts out of his seat and is gone. Just... gone.

...on second thought, maybe that's for the best. I probably don't want to know what kind of games a guy nicknamed "Voyeur" plays, do I?

"Yuuji? Anything?"

"Hmm?"

The red haired boy looks over at me from where he's trying to look "casually cool"- head down, eyes closed, back and one foot on the wall.

"Beats me, I don't really play video games as often as those two. I've got no idea what you'd like."

Huh. Really? No one in my immediate circle of friends can help me on this?

"Umm..."

I turn to see Himeji of all people, looking at me with a smile and a slight blush on her face.

"I think... you might like the game 'Boy's Wonderland'. I know I enjoy it..."

Er... well, I sure didn't expect Himeji of all people to suggest something. The title sounds perfect for my purposes though.

"Alright, thanks Himeji."

"Yeah, I really think you'll like it!" Himeji exclaims, nodding her head enthusiastically.

She looks so earnest that I can't help but believe her. Though I can't exactly go buy that right this second, so I guess I'll try it some other time. I'm exhausted from earlier anyways. I think I'm gonna give it up for the day...

* * *

-The Kinoshita Household, 7:00 PM-

"Hey Hideyoshi, you know what you need?" my sister asks from her position on the couch.

No. What, Yuuko?

"A girlfriend."

...Uh... where did that come from?

"Get one. Tomorrow."

Wha- Yuuko, you can't just demand that sort of thing out of nowhere!

"Well I can't take having a brother who gets more love letters and confessions than the entire rest of the school combined! From GUYS!" she yells, standing up from the couch before continuing. Crap, that means she's serious. "It's _embarrassing_! If you get a girlfriend they'll have to stop, right?!"

Look, I highly doubt that would really discourage most of them! There's a reason I didn't even consider this as a viable plan earlier today! I'm not interested in anyone! Nor is anyone I would even consider going out with interested in me!

"You're _never_ interested in anyone! And what do you mean, there's TONS of people after you!"

Yeah, but like you just said, they're all GUYS!

That was evidently the wrong thing to say, as she then proceeds to chase me out of the room, tossing random at-hand items at me.

"DAMN IT, IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO THE BOYS ONLY PAY ATTENTION TO **YOU**?!"

It's not as if I _WANT_ them too!

* * *

AN: Heh, Hideyoshi's speech pattern change idea probably would have worked better in Japanese- just pretend that this is the English version of that scene, and this was the best they could do to localize it. Because it was the best **I** could do.

This is sort of my "lazy" fic, for when I feel like I should write something but can't bring myself to bother working on any of my more serious fics. So yeah, this just updates when I feel like it. Expect no schedule whatsoever.


	4. Thursday Morning

We're doing another summoning test run today, supposedly to evaluate another upgrade to the system. Based on past experience, I had already mentally prepped myself for yet another bizarre new error to occur.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR AVATARS?!"

And, as it happened, I was right. _That_ would be Akihisa freaking out over the fact that upon summoning his avatar, it came out life sized- and female. Very clearly female.

"Don't look! I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

...and that would be Himeji, crying and trying to hide the form of her bulky, _male_ avatar behind her much smaller body. It isn't working very well.

You know, by this point I wouldn't even call this out of the ordinary. First we had out of control life-size costumed avatars, then we had mind reading child avatars, and after that we had occult themed avatars, so this really doesn't break the pattern in any meaningful way. Shouldn't be long before-

"Everyone quiet down!" the principal shouts as she makes her presence at the door known.

Huh, right on cue.

"As I'm sure you're aware by now, there seems to have been an error while upgrading the Summoning System."

"_Seriously_?!" Yuuji yells. "How do you screw up the system _so_ badly-"

"-that everyone's avatars are now the wrong gender?!" Shimada finishes for him.

They have a point. Just what kind of tech is this system running on that unintentional glitches can result in stuff like THIS happening anyways?

"Just put up with it for a while until we get this sorted out." the principal finishes before walking right back out.

...Alright, this is fine I guess. For me, this isn't all that different from when they got life sized the first time around, since my avatar changed gender that time too. At least they aren't going crazy, and aside from having changed to fit the equivalent gender stereotype (except for Shimada's, oddly), there's no real difference in their clothing this time. If they'd ended up in rather more embarrassing costumes again... honestly, I don't want to think about that.

The principal having left after "explaining" things in the most minimal and unhelpful way possible, everyone besides me turns back to their avatars to examine them. Some more vocally than others.

"Great. What am I supposed to do with **you**?!" Shimada questions her avatar, for some reason thinking it might answer. Though, given that this system has made that happen before, for all I know it actually might.

When it stays silent other than giving her a pleasant smile, Akihisa takes it upon himself to try and fill the void.

"Hey, look on the bright side Minami." he says with a closed eyed smile. "Since your chest is so flat it's not like there's really much of a difference between THE SPACE SEPARATING BOTH ENDS OF MY SPINE!"

Poor guy never seems to learn...

I take a moment to simply scan the room, taking it all in. Let's see... Akihisa lying on the floor recovering from his most recent case of spinal trauma... Himeji and Shimada having moved on to gushing over how cute Akihisa's avatar is... Shouko suddenly in the room poking Yuuji's eyes out for daring to so much as look at his own avatar... Kouta trying to snap pictures from beneath his avatar's skirt- that's kind of creepy...

"Hey, how come Hideyoshi's avatar is a girl?" Akihisa suddenly asks everyone, back to normal just as quickly as usual.

I just sigh. Probably for the same reason YOURS is. It's normally male, right now it's female. The breasts should be a tip off.

"Hideyoshi got so lucky, how come his avatar gets to stay the same gender?"

You just contradicted yourself! You called me a he and then somehow referred to me as female in the _same _sentence! Do you _really_ not see the problem with that?!

"Eh, Hideyoshi? What's wrong? Did I- hey, don't feel bad, you're developing, right? I'm sure you'll look like that soon."

My head drops in to my hands. Seriously? I'm never going to be able to make them forget about Yuuko's little slip from back then, am I?

* * *

Well, as it turns out, this event has a downside, but it also has an upside, unlike the other errors we've encountered in the past.

On the downside, the glitch seems to have made it impossible to _un_summon avatars in addition to the more obvious effects, so we're stuck with them until further notice.

On the upside, class is essentially canceled (as in, officially, for once), so we can just sort of go wherever we want as long as we stay in the school. And personally, I'm kind of curious as to what's going on with the other classes. The summoning field is still covering the whole school, so I'm sure _someone _other than us has tried summoning their avatar by now.

...which is why all of us are currently walking down the hallway towards Class E. I mentioned where I was going, and suddenly everyone else decided they wanted to come along too, I guess. Our avatars are just sort of trailing along behind us, a bizarre floating entourage consisting entirely of our half identical twins.

Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

AN: We interrupt these Hideyoshi-centric shenanigans to bring you a classic Baka and Test event which will of course get absolutely everyone involved, except with Hideyoshi as the main POV. Our favorite androgyne can't be at the center of everything after all, not when stuff like THIS happens school-wide (or at least Class F-wide) on a regular basis.

Short chapter even for this, I know, but only because there's an extra long chapter coming up next. Look forward to it!


	5. Thursday Evening

**Class 2-E**

The moment we get within about ten feet of the door, the voice of one Hiromi Nakabayashi resounds from inside.

"I SWEAR KUBO, IF YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS-!"

Kubo? What does he have to do with anything...?

The answer comes when Kubo himself comes stumbling backwards out of the classroom. His avatar, floating behind him, is... pretty scary looking, honestly. The longer blue hair and change in gender are nothing compared to how ridiculously intimidating the now life-sized medieval armor and enormous dual scythes are.

Nakabayashi storms out a moment later, an irritated snarl stretched across her face. Her now very tall, very male, and very angry looking baseball player avatar is smacking its bat in to its mitt right beside her, looking very much like it would like to use it on something less "ball" and more "skull" shaped right now.

"Miss Nakabayahi, please be logical, how and why would I-"

"All I know is the last time something weird happened with our avatars, it was while I was with you! Now this happens, and you just HAPPEN to be right nearby again!"

Kubo straightens back up and adjusts his glasses, subtly looking at our group out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes, I understand if that event was upsetting, but-"

"Damn RIGHT it was upsetting!" Nakabayashi interrupts, her tirade seemingly unstoppable as she and her avatar turn to glare and gesture at one particular member of our party. "Do you have any idea what it's like for me to have to live with the knowledge that in your eyes, I lost out to HI-!"

Kubo practically teleports to her side and clamps his hand over her mouth, looking over at us with panic written on his face. The six of us look back with a mix of interest, confusion, and obliviousness (Akihisa).

"Why hello there Akihisa, others, I didn't notice you there! I see you're having the same problem as us; are you on your way to report this to the principal? Good idea!" he babbles almost too quickly to process.

"Yes, why don't you go do that; I'll stay here and attempt to calm down Miss Nakabayashi. Goodbye!" the blue haired boy continues, not waiting for an answer as he heralds the girl in question back through the classroom door before quickly shutting it behind them. Nakabayashi's avatar gives Akihisa a death glare before drifting back through the wall, and Kubo's avatar...

Wait, where'd she go?

"Uh, guys..."

The five of us turn in the direction of Yuuji's stare to find Kubo's avatar hugging and rubbing its cheek up against Akihisa's avatar, looking as if it's thoroughly enjoying itself. Akhisa's own avatar looks unsure what to think.

The classroom door blasts back open so fast that for a moment I think a bomb must have gone off. Something blurry and blue that I can only assume to be hair whips past me, practically leaving a miniature sonic boom in its wake, before resolving in to Kubo once more.

"Ahahahahahaha! My apologies!" Kubo exclaims manically as he grabs his avatar's wrist and somehow _physically_ hauls it back in to Class 2-E. His avatar moves one scythe to its other hand to blow a kiss in Akhisa and his avatar's general direction as it vanishes through the doorway.

...I'm going to assume his avatar just read his intentions and went with them I think, because otherwise it would imply Kubo learned how to touch and move a hologram out of sheer panic.

"Huh... Kubo must be really upset by this glitch!" Akihisa says. "I've never seen him looking so..."

He trails off, searching for the right word.

"Frazzled?" Shimada asks.

"Hysterical?" Himeji suggests.

"_Nuts?_" Yuuji puts forward.

"Yeah!"

"Well, we obviously don't need to talk to the principal, so... moving on?"

There's a chorus of agreement, and we walk on down the hallway once more.

Come to think of it... why was Kubo even in there to begin with...?

* * *

**Class 2-D**

"Do we HAVE to check in here?"

"Aww, come on Minami, you can't tell me you're not curious what a male Miharu might look like, right?" Akihisa asks with a bright smile.

"Well... I _guess_, but not if I have to be near the REAL Miharu at the same time."

You may have wanted to express that a little earlier then, because Akihisa's already opening the door.

In our defense, none of us could have truly expected what was going on inside, since the windows looking in to the hallway were covered up. We probably should have noticed that- or for that matter, noted the muffled, bass-heavy music that was still slightly audible outside the room. That, at least, really should have tipped us off to at least be prepared for something.

We were not, and as such most of us are rather taken aback when we walk in to discover what can only be described as something walking a very fine line between a male model show and a "for women" strip club.

Right... I'd forgotten class 2-D is mostly girls up until now. It looks like ALL of them have summoned their avatars.

And figured out how to make them start derobing.

Minami and Shimada immediately start sporting heavy blushes, while the rest of us simply end up standing wide eyed and frozen in the doorway. I wouldn't know, never having actually been allowed to enter it, but I imagine there's even more male flesh on display here than in the men's locker room just before gym. There is NO direction I can look, save back out the door, that there aren't at least three half naked bodies directly in my line of sight. Thankfully, the avatars don't seem to be taking off their underwear, at least...

One of the girls eventually notices us standing in the door like statues and screams theatrically over the hoots and hollers going on around her.

"AHHH! REAL boys! Get out!"

A sudden swarm of female students forms and engulfs us, culminating in Akihisa, Yuuji, and Kouta all getting flung out of the room, and Shimada, Himeji, and myself getting pulled in as someone slams the door shut.

Why me...

"Wha... what is...?" Shimada gasps out, seemingly at a loss for words as the other girls loudly resume their... viewing.

"Isn't it great?" one of the girls asks excitedly. "The summoning system is broken! Usually that would be a problem, but this time it means we can get free personal shows!"

"Yeah! A lot of us are HOT as guys!"

That's... great. Can I PLEASE exit the room now?

"Um, excuse me, we were looking for Miss Shimizu...?" Himeji stutters out, still unable to tear her eyes away from the vast quantities of bared torso and general gender swapped masculinity surrounding her.

"Oh, her? She left a while ago. Said this didn't interest her at all."

What a coincidence! Me neither!

"The boys and the teacher left too! We've got the room all to ourselves!"

I catch Shimada and Himeji's avatars getting in on things out of the corner of my eye, and I can only thank the heavens that Himeji's avatar seems to be having difficulties getting its giant plate armor off.

"Uh... well, we were looking for her, so if she's not here we'll just be going!" I call out as I struggle towards the door, grabbing my stunned classmate's hands and dragging them with me.

"Aww, come on, join the party!"

"You don't need to leave, all girls are welcome!"

My avatar, waiting by the door, appears to being watched by an avatar wearing a waiter's vest and boxer shorts, and another wearing nothing but some goggles and a purple speedo. They aren't saying anything, but they're giving "her" appraising looks and moving in with what I can only call "the look" in their eyes.

I feel like I'm in a horror movie. Or maybe a nightmarish fever dream.

"What's the rush?"

"Going somewhere?"

A hand grasps at my shoulder and I hurriedly brush it off.

"YES!" some girl cries from behind me. "EVERYONE, WE GOT TWO OF THEM TO MAKE OUT!"

Okay, yeah, **TIME TO GO.**

I manage to pull open the door and bolt outside while the girls of the class are... distracted, Shimada and Himeji trailing behind, their hands still locked in my grasp. Our avatars follow, the girl's ones looking sort of disappointed, and mine looking rather relieved.

"RUN!" I yell at the boys, who look up from where they were thrown and scramble to their feet as I let go of the girls and take off down the hallway. I don't slow down until I'm at least two hallways away, whereupon I sit down in the middle of it to catch a breather. My avatar sits down neatly next to me, the picture of grace, as my classmates finally catch up.

"Jeez, Hideyoshi, what's the rush?!" Yuuji asks once he reaches me, panting slightly alongside everyone else.

I give him a long suffering stare before answering.

"YOU weren't the one who got dragged in. Don't ask."

"...fair enough."

* * *

**Class 2-C**

After recovering from what would later become known simply as "Incident 2-D", we head over to our next destination.

We make it all the way to the classroom door before realizing none of us really _know_ anyone in Class 2-C, and by extension it's sort of pointless for us to look in on them. A quick collective shrug later, we leave.

* * *

**Class 2-B**

A simple peek through the window (thankfully NOT covered like Class 2-D's was) was enough to tell us no one in Class 2-B has tried summoning their avatar yet, and that it's free study time, so there's no teacher present. Upon seeing this, Yuuji related to us an idea he wanted to try- and although I doubt that Himeji, at least, would ordinarily go along with this (come to think of it, I might not either), Nemoto's been a jerk to all of us, and continues to be so even now that we've gotten the better of him several times. Thus no one voiced a complaint, and our class representative is currently opening the door to the classroom.

"Hey Nemoto." Yuuji casually starts, walking halfway in to lean on the inside of the doorframe. The rest of us and our avatars are hiding just around the corner of the entrance, out of sight but still right nearby.

"What are _you_ doing here?" we hear Nemoto ask from within the room, a mix of condescension and irritation present in his voice. "You're interrupting our studies, not to mention probably polluting the air with stupidity toxins as we speak."

"Just coming around to see if you've tried summoning your avatar today. Have you?" Yuuji continues, unbothered by Nemoto's tone.

"No, I haven't. Why, did you Class F idiots break the system somehow? I wouldn't be surprised."

"No no, nothing like that." Yuuji coolly replies. "Just thought I'd let you know they upgraded it. You noticed the big summoning field covering the school, right? Class reps are supposed to be testing it right now."

Not exactly a lie, if not the total truth.

"Oh _has_ there been?" Nemoto replies with an audible sneer. "And why should I believe _you_, Class F scum?"

"Well, you don't _need_ to take my word for it. But if the principal comes around and finds out you didn't listen to the representative who got sent out to spread the word to the other classes because he was 'Class F scum', I can't imagine she'll be terribly happy with you."

Gotta admit, Yuuji is pretty good at sounding cool and calm- at least whenever Shouko isn't present.

Their banter continues for just a little longer before Nemoto finally (in the most supercilious possible way) is convinced enough to try.

"I'm summoning my avatar!"

At the sound of that, Yuuji backs out of the doorway, and the rest of us rush over to the open door to peek in to the room.

Nemoto's gender bent avatar looks exactly like he does when crossdressing. Nemoto's classmates look like they're about two seconds away from busting a gut. Nemoto himself seems to be caught between gaping at his "upgraded" avatar and blowing a truly monumental gasket.

We vacate the area as fast as we can, most of us holding back at least some degree of mirth. The rest of Class 2-B does not bother restraining themselves, and the explosive laughter from behind us echoes throughout the entire corridor.

* * *

**Class 2-A**

Finally, the place we're all most curious about. Strange that Class F knows way more people in Class A than we do anyone else in the rest of the school. We won't be able to look in ahead of time here though, because for some reason the A classrooms don't actually have any windows. I guess its to make the rooms feel insulated from the rest of the school, so they feel like their own little world- which probably at least minorly contributes to the superiority complex some of the A-students have, come to think of it.

"I'm surprised you're not more worried about Shouko, Yuuji." I comment as we reach the double doors of the classroom.

"Eh, she already invaded our classroom earlier anyways, so if she was going to do something today she probably would have done it then." Yuuji replies. "Besides, I don't really mind just seeing her. It's when she shows up on her own- out of _nowhere_\- that I have a problem with. That's usually when she starts aiming for the eyes."

He stills, and a look of realization crosses both his and his avatar's face. "Though, come to think of it, if I show up at her classroom uninvited, she might take it as some sort of unspoken declaration of love..."

Before any of us can say anything, he turns on his heel and starts to sprint down the hallway.

"Yeah, you know what, maybe I'll just wait for you guys WAYYYY over here!"

"Where are you going, Yuuji?" Shouko asks as she somehow flickers in to existence beside him, matching his speed down the hall.

"**GAH!**"

A few seconds later, a freshly tased Yuuji is being dragged back to the classroom door by Shouko, followed closely thereafter by her hulking samurai avatar, which is holding Yuuji's punky, currently very nervous looking avatar in a forced bridal carry.

"Now that I've summoned my avatar as well, we can perform a double marriage. You'll make a beautiful bride, Yuuji..."

...I'm not sure what to think about this. On one hand, I root for those two, I really do, but on the other, Shouko's "kidnap and wed" tendencies have never really sat well with me...

My opinion doesn't seem to matter in this case though, as the purple haired girl stops next to us and simply stares, silently urging us to open the door.

Well, far be it from me to refuse the girl with the taser.

I knock before reaching for the doorknob, but before I even touch it the door swings ever so slightly open to reveal... my sister's head, peeking out past the doorframe.

"The classroom is closed, so unless you're a teacher we're not letting any- oh GREAT."

She cuts off mid-sentence as she realizes who she's talking too.

"You are not coming in, I don't care WHAT the reason is! This stupid summoning system error is a big enough problem as it is already, we don't need any of YOU involved!"

We haven't even SAID anything yet...

"Yuuko. Please let me in." Shouko says expectantly.

Yuuko's expression quickly turns from annoyed to confused.

"Ah- Shouko? I thought you were already in here? How'd you get out without coming through the...?"

Shouko holds up Yuuji's limp arm like that somehow explains everything, and my sister just sighs.

"Fine, you can come in." she concedes. "You, however-" she waves a hand out the door and gestures at our group, "can't. And there's no way you're changing my mind on that."

"Um, what about Yuuji?" Himeji questions.

"What about him?" Yuuko snaps.

Well, he sort of just got tased, and since Shouko's not about to let go of him, HE'S definitely going in. I don't think we'd be being very good friends if we just let him get knocked out and kidnapped.

...er, not that there's much we can really _do_ about it, but we can at least follow along and be "there" for him, I think.

"I don't care." Yuuko deadpans as she inches out and around to the outside of the doors, making just enough room for Shouko to enter while dragging Yuuji along behind her. "This is Class A, you're Class F. That would already be enough for me to refuse to allow you all in on a normal day, so you definitely aren't allowed in here right no-"

A green haired head chooses this moment to stick itself through the door crack, looking in our- specifically Kouta's- direction.

"Ooh, we have _visitors_, huh?" Aiko giggles.

"Aiko, we all agreed to stay inside and wait this out. Get back inside..." Yuuko sighs, as if already knowing it's a lost cause.

"Aww, come on, Shouko and Kubo left didn't they?"

"I don't even know _how_ Shouko left, but she just came back in anyways, and Kubo had already left by the time this star-"

My sister abruptly cuts off with a sort of strangled yelp.

"NO! You stay in here!"

That wasn't directed towards Aiko- who just took advantage of Yuuko's distraction to come out here and tease Kouta-, but towards the avatar that just floated through the door.

The... VERY heavily muscled, rather heavily _bearded_ avatar, whose base appearance is somewhat incongruous with the silver, mint green, and pink coloration of its armor.

"Uh... wow, sis. Looking... er..."

I think better of continuing that sentence by the time I'm about halfway through it. Not that it matters, since the reaction is much the same as it would have been even if I had.

"**GO AWAY!**" Yuuko screams, looking about ready to smash our entire group in to the hallway tile if we don't vacate within the next half a second. None of us really wanting to be nearby when a metaphorical volcano is erupting, we scramble over each other and flee down the hallway, abandoning whatever chance we had of finding out exactly what might have been going on in there.

...oh, and Yuuji, too. Oh well. Maybe he and Shouko will actually make some progress for once.

* * *

The glitch still hasn't been fixed by the end of the day, but the principal announces over the intercom that it will "definitely be back to normal by tomorrow". We all get to go home after that, thankfully no longer being followed by our avatars, who can only go as far as the summoning field reaches.

Actually leaving is a little odd though- just because our avatars can't follow us out, doesn't mean they disappear when we walk out of the summoning field. This results in a very strange little event where we all feel obligated to wave and call "goodbye" to... ourselves... as we walk away, while our opposite gendered twins do the same, albeit silently.

Just another day at Fumizuki Academy...

* * *

AN:

Just a note, there was originally a scene right before the end wherein Aiko unexpectedly tagged along with Class 2-F's only non-FFF members back to the room, proceeded to tease Kouta mercilessly while everyone else questioned why she was even there, and eventually ended up spurring on a pseudo-summoning battle with the still altered avatars. It seemed like it would make the chapter go on a bit too long though, and I couldn't figure out how to end it, so I thought better of it and just decided to leave it out, since this seems fine as it is.

I'm not certain how "canon" it is that the majority of the girls in the school are sort of yaoi fangirls, but given the reactions to certain scenes we DO see in the series... yeah, I think this is a fair assumption. So, Yuuko, don't be so embarrassed, you may not know it, but you're among your people!

On that note, I'm kind of sad we haven't come to a scene where Yuuko can show her better side thus far. She is kind of a prideful jerk fairly often, but she has her good points- she just never seems to be in the best of moods when her brother is around. Perhaps that's just how it is with these two...

Anyways, we'll be back to your regularly scheduled fic on the life and times of Hideyoshi next chapter- gotta keep this fic living up to its name for the _most_ part, after all. :)


	6. Friday

The next day, just as promised, the school wide summoning field is gone. Wonder what the problem was- it's nice that we didn't have to fix it this time.

Yuuji is still in a bit of a bad mood though.

"You LEFT me with her!" he complains just before the start of homeroom. "Do you know how lucky I was to even get away?!"

"Look, Yuuji, I sympathize," I start, "but you realize it's not like there was an actual official there, so it wasn't like she could REALLY marry you. Besides, Shouko can't do that without your consent anyways, it's a two person thing nowadays."

"She has a TASER! She'll MAKE me consent!"

"Yuuji, would you CUT IT OUT already?" Shimada puts in from across the room where she's been talking to Kouta, oddly enough. "It's obvious to everyone. No one cares if Shouko and you are boyfriend and girlfriend, even if she IS in Class A and you're here in Class F. You aren't fooling anyone by protesting it!"

"Wha- that wasn't even what I was-"

Yuuji gets cut off by the bell and stalks grumpily over to his seat. I do the same, somewhat more calmly.

Eh, he'll get over it. He always does. Yuuji's cool like that.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the day passes quickly and fairly quietly. Which is nice, because it means I get to head off to drama club without incident this week.

As much as I love drama, I really don't get the props and outfits they tend to give me. Everyone tells me they're made for me, so why are the costumes so strange? There's always some sort of weird chest piece that goes underneath the outer clothing, and sometimes there are even more uncomfortable things that go with them. None of the other guys ever seem to get roles with the same sort of clothing I get either. I mean, I'm not in charge, and it's worked out so far...

Still, I could _swear _this outfit is some sort of fancy looking dress. Are they _sure_ this is male clothing?

"No no, this is right," the young, stick thin guy that serves as our director tells me when I ask. "That's just what they wore. Everything was sort of weird and reversed back then." He holds up the script for the play we're practicing and gestures, a strange grin on his face.

Huh. Really? Alright then, I guess. This is kind of impractical, but I guess if it's historically accurate...

"Hey, did male and female names used to be reversed too?" I ask, his answer bringing something else to mind. "Because my character is named-"

"Erm... you know what, we saw you in this role yesterday, maybe you _should_ try something else." the director quickly stammers out, oddly flustered.

...huh. Well, okay, I'm good with almost anything. What did you have in mind?

* * *

This is an apron.

"Yep!" says the guy who handed it to me, grinning.

...it's _just_ an apron. What am I supposed to do with this?

"You put it on, just like any other costume."

Okay, so there's no additional clothing for this? It just goes on over whatever I'm wearing now?

"No no, you take your other clothes off first!"

But then people would be able to see anything the apron isn't covering. I at least need some underwear right?

"No, see, the whole point is that you _don't_ have anything underneath."

...hold on, what part is this for again?

"Ah..."

He doesn't seem to have an answer for that, and scurries off to elsewhere without replying- leaving me alone with an apron that I am becoming increasingly suspicious is NOT an official prop, and a vague sense of having avoided something embarrassing.

* * *

Someone finally arrives with my new costume (don't know who that other guy was), and... it's actually pretty cool. I got samurai clothing this time! And it looks like the kind the other guys get too; FINALLY I'll get to practice that sort of role!

We go through a basic run through of the script, and I find out I even have my own scene! I mean, this is just a basic practice with no set roles, but it's still pretty exciting, even if I've gotten several _actual_ main roles in our plays before.

But then I get to a point that I just don't understand, and I end up having to ask for help understanding what I'm supposed to be doing, because the language describing my character gets all weird and flowery.

"Hmm. Okay, right past this point is the part where your character, having angered the spirits of the forest he wandered in to, is cursed to become a maiden. After that is when the main character comes back in to the plot, and meets you." one of the female club members, apparently playing one of said spirits, informs me.

Huh? That's strange, I thought we were doing historical plays right now. Should I know this one?

"No, I don't think so. From what I understand it is an older play, it's just a 'reimagined' version. So says our director, at least. I dunno, the script seems kind of hastily written to me, too."

Hmm. That's different.

I look over to the other side of the stage, where I can see the guy playing the protagonist, another samurai who was exiled from his homeland, looking over his script. Or rather, scanning the same page, repeatedly, while chatting with the director and... thanking him? That's what it looks like, at least.

I flip through my script some more until I reach the scene that involves his character and mine meeting.

_The samurai-turned-maiden, confused and terrified by her new form, stumbles upon and in to a pool of clear water as she tries to escape the forest. Unbeknownst to her, the pool is home to some of the forest's many spirits, and by entering it, even unintentionally, she has disturbed the ones that live within. As she is dragged below the surface, the exiled samurai (having just entered the forest himself) hears the splashing, and goes to investigate. Seeing the drowning woman thrashing under the water, he leaps in and heroically drags her back to the surface. When he pulls her on to land, the maiden is not breathing. After some serious mouth to mouth, he manages to revive her._

_Rose petals begin falling. Probably spirits or something again. End of scene. _

...Well that just doesn't make sense. Wouldn't the "spirits" have turned on the protagonist as well, since he entered the pool too? And who exactly was the one who wrote "serious mouth to mouth"? Is that supposed to mean an "extended" period of resuscitation, or what? It's very unclear.

Now I'm just confused, and I still can't tell what play this is supposed to originally have been. I really should ask-

The bell rings before I can think on it too much more, and the club is dismissed for the day. Oh well, I'll do it next Friday.

* * *

Well, that was a weird club session, but it sure was varied. I can still say I enjoyed myself, and I got some nice practice in, which is all that really matters in the end.

Also, no one ever took back the apron. I tried to put it back in the prop room, but they wouldn't accept it. The guy who gave it to me apparently wasn't even really a club member (so... why was he there...?) and he wasn't around when I went looking for him, so... I guess I got a free apron out today's session? Wonder if Yuuko would like it... nah, she never cooks.

Maybe I can use this in the mornings when I'm making breakfast.

* * *

AN: Man I love using Hideyoshi's "I can be practically oblivious to all this sans when someone is explicitly calling me a girl" trait. It makes writing him particularly enjoyable. :D


	7. Saturday, Sunday Morning

After a week like the one I just had, the weekend is welcomed with open arms, and I'm hoping to make good use of it.

My sister plans to use her time to read more books, I think. Not sure exactly which kind; might be textbooks, might be... her other kind, but I'm sure she'll be relaxed regardless.

As for me? I'm going out to buy a game.

I managed to work a deal out with Kouta yesterday- I got a fourth of all proceeds he'd made off me that he still had on hand, and get the same deal on everything he makes off me in the future. This resulted in me suddenly having more money than I could possibly know what to do with come yesterday evening, when he dropped by to deliver it. I don't think I've ever had this much yen on hand before in my _life_. If this is only a fourth of what he's made off _just me_, and of that only what he hadn't already spent... Kouta basically has his own business going. A pretty lucrative one, too. Wow.

Anyways, I definitely have enough money to pick up that game Himeji suggested now, so that's what I'm doing. I didn't make much progress on my "Realization" plan on Thursday or Friday, so I'm making up for lost time now.

It takes me a little longer to get to the video game store than it probably should have- I've never been here before, so I had to use a map.

Okay, let's see... where in this store should I be looking for this game? There's games everywhere in here, and things aren't labeled all that clearly. It should be a computer game though, right? I sure hope so, I never asked, and I don't own any consoles...

...Ah, found it!

I pick up the game case and examine the front. Three guys, each with a different hair color and shirt- the latter of which all seem to be slipping off- stare back at me, winking.

Can't say I know what's normal for video games, so okay then.

The female cashier only seems to be a little older than I am. While she's ringing up my selection, she glances up at me with lidded eyes and smiles knowingly. I can't return the expression, because I have no idea why she's giving it. What is that look supposed to mean?

The blank stare I give her in return elicits a small giggle for some reason before she bags the game and I hand over the money.

"Have _fu-un_!" she calls to my back as I leave the store, sing-songing the last word for some reason. Fun isn't really why I bought this, but hopefully it at least won't be boring. With any luck, I'll learn something useful from this.

* * *

...I'm about an hour or so in to this thing, and I'm becoming more and more confused. It started out as a sort of... dating simulator, I think is the term, with a female protagonist and about five different guys you could choose to interact with to varying degrees depending on your choices. I was still on board at this point. It makes sense, getting to know different aspects of "manliness" from each of them by getting close to them. My plan was to commit to whoever I figured I would most want to emulate, and then study them in particular to see what traits I should be trying to cultivate.

But the protagonist's best friend draws stuff involving these guys you're trying to romance that seems to involve some of them getting together, despite what I thought your actual goal in this game was. Plus, practically every scene that includes more than one of these guys has at least one still shot of them, surrounded by sparkles, with their faces in close to each other. It's reminding me more and more of...

Huh. Are all video games like this? Guys like Akihisa and Yuuji play this sort of thing? I didn't realize my sister shared any interests with them at all.

Maybe once I'm finished I can give this to her to see if it could help make amends? She's been avoiding me since Thursday's summoning incident other than to get breakfast and dinner, both of which she carries up to her room. A gift might help fix things up a bit, especially if it's like a playable version of her books.

* * *

"HIIIIIDEEEEYOOOO**\- GAH!**"

I look up from where I'm making breakfast the next morning to see Yuuko, having charged downstairs screaming my name only to stop dead in the doorframe, looking at me with... er, horror?

"Um. What is it, sis?"

She holds up the game I left at her door with trembling hands. I'd finished two endings before cementing my opinion that it probably wasn't going to be of much use to me. Interesting characters, but overall not very helpfu-

"Th-this game," Yuuko stutters out, "Where did you- nevermind that for now, WHAT are you wearing?!"

I look down.

"...an apron?"

"WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES?!" she shrieks.

Well, I just got up, so I've only got on my underwear and the apron, but-

"**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!**"

Oh come on, this is already MORE than I'm supposed to be wearing with it!

* * *

"Now that THAT embarrassment is over," Yuuko says after I go get changed to accommodate whatever issue she had with the apron, "WHY did I find this sitting in front of my room this morning?!"

She holds out the game out under my nose, as if I don't already know what it is.

"So you don't want it then?" I ask, disappointed.

"It's... not that..." Yuuko fidgets, looking uncomfortable. "It's just... why do you have this...?"

"Well, I bought it for me, but after playing it I figured you'd-"

"You **WHAT?!**"

Another bizarre chase around the house begins, and I reflect on the sad fact that maybe I just don't understand my sister at all anymore.


End file.
